


Pretty Toxic Revolver

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Daddy Issues, Gen, Skinny ist Vater, Suicide, Wie der Vater so die Tochter?, Zweites Kapitel aus Sicht der Tochter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Skinny steht vor dem Abgrund. Viel zu lange schon spielt er mit dem Gedanken sein Leben endgültig zu beenden. Wenn da nicht seine Tochter wäre...
Kudos: 1





	1. Ride With Me Through The Memories Inside Of Me

_Pretty toxic heavy conscience_

_Weighing on my soul_

_Six shots in my revolver_

_When I'm on my own_

_***_

Skinny sog den Zigarettenrauch tief in seine Lungen. So tief, dass er meinte spüren zu können, wie er sein Innerstes verätzte. Sich tief hinunter bis in seine Seele brannte. Genau bis zu dem Punkt an dem er das Messer ansetzen würde.

Kurz verweilte Skinny bei dem Bild, die Spitze die sich leicht in seine Haut bohrte, dann eine letzte Anstrengung, die den Schmerz auslöschen würde. Oder ihn zumindest ersetzen würde.

Skinny ließ den Rauch aus seinen Lungen entweichen, während er die Hand mit der Kippe auf den kleinen, schäbigen Esstisch hinuntersinken ließ.

Langsam ließ er den Blick über die versiffte Küche schweifen. Das dreckige Geschirr, die Schublade mit den Messern, die Tütchen mit dem weißen Pulvern auf dem Tisch vor ihm und daneben die Knarre, die ihn beinahe anzulächeln schien.

Er hatte alle Brücken hinter sich abgefackelt und der Weg vor ihm führte nur immer tiefer hinab. Wofür lohnte es sich noch zu leben?

Dann hörte er ein leises Geräusch aus ihrem Zimmer und augenblicklich stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Nicht höhnisch. Aufrichtig.

Oft genug war sie der Grund gewesen weiter zu machen. Nur noch einen Tag länger durchzuhalten. Als es Mike wegen einer Überdosis dahingerafft hatte. Als Jenna ihn verlassen hatte. Als Dylan erschossen worden war. Und auch als Marie von dem Hurensohn zu Tode geprügelt worden war.

Und Skinny wunderte es, dass er nicht einer von ihnen war. Der Körper schon längst erkaltet. Doch für sie hatte es sich gelohnt jeden Tag aufs Neue aufzustehen und der ganzen Scheiße einen Sinn abzuringen. Sich durchzukämpfen und nicht aufzugeben. Zu versuchen den Dreck in was Anderes zu verwandeln. In ein Leben das man als solches bezeichnen konnte. Und hatte er nicht gedacht aus dem Abgrund heraus zu kommen. Langsam. Stück für Stück. Doch sein Blick wurde wieder von der Knarre vor ihm angezogen. Warum kamen die Gedanken nun mit einer solchen Macht? Warum jetzt wo er doch das Gefühl hatte aus der tiefsten Scheiße langsam heraus zu sein? Wo er so etwas wie einen Lichtblick sah?

Skinny dachte daran zurück wie er erfahren hatte, dass er Vater werden würde. Wie die Angst in ihm aufgestiegen war und er nur abhauen wollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie man sich als Vater verhielt. Er wusste nur wie man es nicht tat. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund war er dieses eine Mal geblieben.

Ein liebevolles Lächeln legte sich auf Skinnys Lippen. Sie war so klein und zerbrechlich gewesen, damals kurz nach der Geburt. Und wie unfassbar schnell sie gewachsen war. Er dachte an ihr strahlendes Lächeln, dass nicht wahrzunehmen schien in was für einem Drecksloch sie aufwachsen musste. All das war nun fast zehn Jahre her.

Und er war dankbar, dass sie ihre Mutter. Sie hatte die es geschafft, den Schritt zu gehen, dem Skinny sich so verzweifelte näherte und doch nicht schaffte. Ein Haus mit Garten, ein Ort an dem seine Kleine sicher aufwuchs, wo sie auf der Straße gefahrlos spielen konnte. Doch das bedeutete, dass er in dieser Zeit keine Rolle in ihrem Leben spielte. Zu oft nicht für sie da sein konnte, weil seine Prioritäten sich verschoben hatten. Nicht auf den Menschen gerichtet waren, der ihm das Wichtigste in seinem Leben sein sollte.

Doch Skinny fühlte sich alleine, verloren und zurückgelassen. Er spürte immer noch den Hass auf Jenna, die einfach gegangen war und ihn alleine zurückgelassen hatte. Die nun einen anderen fickte.

Doch der Hass war nichts im Vergleich zu dem was er fühlte, wenn er an Marie dachte. Er sah auf seine wunden Knöchel hinunter. Die letzten Spuren davon, als er seine Wut auf den Mistkerl an der Hauswand abgelassen hatte. Denn an den Mörder seiner besten Freundin kam er nicht mehr ran. Das Gefängnis bewahrte ihn vor Skinnys Rache. Was für ein scheiß Glück der Kerl doch hatte, es grenzte an Ironie.

Skinny zog ein weiteres Mal den Rauch tief in seine Lungen.

Sein Leben war ein riesiger Haufen Scheiße, doch er war nicht abgehauen. Er war geblieben. Denn jedes Mal, wenn sie sich in seine Arme kuschelte, wusste er wofür es sich zu leben lohnte.

Das hatte er zumindest gedacht.

Skinny griff nach der Pistole. Mit routinierten Bewegungen öffnete er die Trommel, sah die sechs kleinen, glänzenden Patronen in den Kammern. Dann ließ er die Trommel wieder einschnappen. Er fühlte die glatte Oberfläche der Waffe in seinen Händen. Wie oft hatte er sich ausgemalt Maries Mörder damit zu töten. Ihn dafür leiden zu lassen, was er ihr angetan hatte. Er wusste es nicht. Zu oft.

Doch war es nicht nur eine Übersprungshandlung? Ihm in Gedanken das anzutun, was er sich selbst auch gerne antun wollte? Ihn leiden zu lassen, weil er gezwungen war zu funktionieren. Wenn nicht für sich, dann wenigstens seine Tochter?

Doch wenn er nicht mehr war, gab es noch ihre Mutter. Sie wäre da. Würde es immer sein. Für sie.

Skinny zog an der Kippe, sah der Asche dabei zu, wie einige Flocken auf den Tisch rieselten. Dann stand er auf. Die Kippe in der einen, die Knarre in der anderen Hand.

Er hörte wie die Dielen gedämpft unter seinen Füßen ächzten, alt und aufgezehrt. Wie er selbst. Leise öffnete er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Sah auf den kleinen Körper, der sich nur schwach von den Schatten abhob, fast mit ihnen zu verschmelzen schien.

Skinny beugte sich über ihr Bett und beobachtete das schlafende Mädchen. Und er spürte die Angst die in ihm aufstieg, als er sie betrachtete. Sie schien so kostbar und so zerbrechlich und er fühlte sich schuldig, dass er nicht der Vater sein konnte, den sie verdiente. Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange. Sie schien so friedlich zu sein. Und Skinny musste ein Auflachen unterdrücken. Doch der Gedanke war schien absurd zu sein, wenn er daran dachte was für ein Krieg in ihm tobte.

Die Kippe im Mundwinkel, löste er die Kette mit der Patronenhülse. Etwas anderes hatte er nicht was er ihr mitgeben konnte als Andenken.

Er legte sie neben sein kleines Mädchen. Ein ironischer, letzter, schlechter Witz, der ihn aus der Dunkelheit anfunkelte.

Dann zog er ein kleines, zerknittertes Foto aus seiner Hosentasche. Sie musste in etwa drei gewesen sein, vielleicht ein wenig älter, als die Aufnahme entstanden war. Er hielt sie im Arm, während sie in die Kamera strahlte. Skinny wünschte er könnte ihr sagen, dass sie das Beste in seinem Leben gewesen war. Dass sie nicht weinen sollte und er niemals wirklich fort sein würde. Doch das gehörte wohl zu den Dingen die ungesagt blieben.

Doch etwas trieb ihn dazu, in der Dunkelheit nach einem der Stifte, die verstreut auf dem alten Tisch lagen, zu tasten. Im spärlichen Licht das aus dem Flur in das kleine Zimmer strahlte schrieb er einige, wenige Worte auf die Rückseite des Fotos.

 _Für mein_ _kleines, besonderes Mädchen. Ich liebe dich._

Das Foto legte er zu der Kette, dann warf er noch einen letzten Blick auf sie und ging aus dem kargen Kinderzimmer. Er dachte an das Haus und den Garten, eine Frau die er vor langer Zeit einmal geliebt hatte und für deren Liebe zu ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter er dankbar war.

Wie würde seine Kleine seinen Tod verkraften? Er wusste es nicht. Doch schlimmer konnte es für sie kaum noch werden. Das hoffte er zumindest. Er war jetzt schon kaum für sie da.

In der Küche ließ Skinny sich wieder schwer auf den Klappstuhl fallen. Die Waffe fühlte sich schwer in seiner Hand an.

Er hatte gekämpft und geschrien. Jeden Tag aufs Neue. Doch niemand schien es zu bemerken. Vielleicht weil sie tot waren. Oder weggelaufen.

Er wünschte er hätte noch ein Mal die Gelegenheit mit Dylan zu sprechen. Oder Marie. Den einzigen Freunden auf dessen Meinung er wirklich was gegeben hätte. Damals.

Er hatte doch die Ohnmacht schon hinter sich gelassen Und auch die Hilflosigkeit die in seinem Inneren schlummerte und ihn zu lähmen schien, hatte er überwunden. Zumindest hatte er das gedacht.

Sein Blick glitt zum Kühlschrank. Da war noch Vodka im Tiefkühlfach. Und die Tütchen lagen direkt vor ihm. Doch wie lange wollte er dem Schmerz in seinem Inneren noch mit Drogen und bedeutungslosem Sex entkommen? Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er ihn doch schon längst eingeholt.

Skinny drückte die Zigarette im überquellenden Aschenbecher aus, hob die Waffe und betrachtete die schwachen Reflexionen auf der glatten Oberfläche. Er war schon so oft an dem Punkt gewesen den Tod zu küssen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken öffnete Skinny den Mund, schloss die Lippen um den Lauf. Er spürte das Gewicht der Waffe auf seiner Zunge, schmeckte den öligen Film der sich in seinem Mund ausbreitete, sich auf seine Schleimhäute legte.

Er sollte umdrehen. Noch einen weiteren Tag durchhalten. Und noch einen, bis er der Vater war, zu dem sie aufsehen konnte. Doch Skinny wusste, das würde er nicht schaffen. Zu oft hatte er es versucht und war gescheitert.

Sein Finger am Abzug krümmte sich und ließ nichts zurück außer einer leeren Hülle.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titel & Zitat:  
> Pretty Toxic Revolver - Maschine Gun Kelly
> 
> Weitere Lieder von MGK die mich inspiriert haben waren Gone und Glass House.


	2. Gone

_***_

_I wanna write you a symphony_

_But instead she said: „All I ever wanted is you to stay a while.“_

_***_

Sie starrte an die Decke des kleinen Schlafzimmers. Es war ihre Wohnung, aber nicht ihr zu Hause. Wirklich zu Hause hatte sie sich nirgends mehr richtig gefühlt, seit ihr Vater sich erschossen hatte. Nicht in dem Haus ihrer Mutter und auch nicht jetzt in ihrer eigenen.

Sie war mittlerweile 23. Die Hälfte ihres Lebens war er bereits tot und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sein Selbstmord wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihrem Leben schwebte. Nicht so wie in Filmen oder Serien, in denen jemand behauptete, er müsse jeden Tag an den Verstorbenen denken. Das war gottverfluchte Scheiße, die die Schreiber sich aus dem Arsch zogen, damit es dramatischer klang. Liebender. Aber die Wahrheit war, dass das Leben weiter ging und der Alltag verdrängte die Trauer und Wut. Die Schuldgefühle, nicht gut genug gewesen zu sein. Nicht ausreichend um ihn dazu zu bringen nicht gehen zu wollen. Doch am Ende hatte es nicht gereicht.

Ihre Mum hatte alles getan um für sie da zu sein, ihr ein tolles Leben zu ermöglichen. Und das war ihr gelungen. So gut ein anderer vermochte die Last mitzutragen. Doch das Loch in ihrem Inneren hatte sie nicht schließen können. Ihr Vater war tot und er hatte einen Teil von ihr mitgenommen.

Einige Male hatte sie mit ihrer Mutter über ihn geredet. Doch es gab nur wenig was sie ihr über ihn erzählen konnte. Sie waren jung gewesen, die Beziehung war zum scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Von Anfang an. Es gab so vieles was sie über ihn nie hatte in Erfahrung bringen können.

Es gab eine Zeit da hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, wenigstens die drei Detektive, mit denen er in seiner Jugend aneinander geraten war, aufzusuchen, um etwas über ihn zu erfahren. Doch was konnten sie ihr schon erzählen, was das Bild das sie von ihm hatte, nicht eintrübte oder zerstörte. Oder würden sie auch einen auf heile Welt machen? Wie ihre Großeltern? Auf einmal eine große, liebende Familie vorspielen, nun wo das schwarze Schaf tot war? Die Verachtung stieg wieder in ihr auf. Die Wut, die noch genauso stark zu sein schien, wie an dem Tag, als sie erfahren hatte, dass ihre Großmutter gestorben war und nun neben ihm auf dem Friedhof liegen würde. Die Familie wieder vereint, aber nicht glücklich.

Und sie spürte Wut darüber, dass sie nie die Chance gehabt hatte ihn wirklich kennen lernen zu können. Zu jung war sie gewesen, als er sich das Leben genommen hatte. Alles was sie über ihn wusste, waren Geschichten von anderen. Dass er abgehauen war. Sich hatte durchschlagen müssen und es mitunter vorgezogen hatte obdachlos zu sein, stehlen zu müssen, anstatt wieder zu seinen Eltern zu gehen.

Und dann dachte sie an den Kerl den sie vögelte. Nur eine weitere kurze Affaire, die ihr vorgaukelte sie hätte einen Platz an den sie gehörte. Zugegeben, sie hielt es bereits lange mit ihm aus. Länger als mit den meisten anderen Kerlen mit denen sie etwas gehabt hatte. Und sie wollte hoffen, dass sie blieb. Doch sie wusste, es würde anderes kommen. Wie es immer anders kam. Und für den Tag an dem es so weit sein würde, war sie gewappnet. Sie hatte ihr Herz eingewickelt, in Cellophan. Sie erlaubte niemandem ihr zu dicht zu kommen, denn am Ende würde auch er sie verlassen, wenn sie ihm nicht zuvor kam. Wie auch Skinny gegangen war.

Sie dachte wieder an den lauten Knall der sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, daran wie laut ihr Herz geschlagen hatte, die Angst die sie ergriffen hatte. Und an den zusammengesunkenen Körper ihres Vaters in der Küche. Das Blut das sich auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet und auf dem Boden eine Lache gebildet hatte. Die Spritzer an den Wänden. Zum Glück verblassten die Bilder mit jedem Tag ein wenig mehr.

Sie zog das zerknitterte Foto aus der Handyhülle. Wie liebevoll er sie darauf ansah. Wie jung und unschuldig sie selbst gewesen war. Und wie glücklich. Sie hatte niemanden gebraucht, außer ihn. Doch er war fort. Für immer gegangen.

Sie drehte das Foto, las zum unzähligen Mal die Wort die er darauf geschrieben hatte: _Für mein_ _kleines, besonderes Mädchen. Ich liebe dich._

Doch wenn er sie angeblich so sehr geliebt hatte, wäre er dann nicht geblieben? Oder fühlte Liebe sich so an? Immer wieder verlassen zu werden? Und am Ende nur auf sich selbst gestellt zu sein?

Doch etwas in ihr wusste, wie es sich anfühlte geliebt zu werden. Geborgen in seinen Armen zu liegen, wissend, das ihr nichts Schlimmes widerfahren würde, solange er nur da war. Sie dachte an den Geruch von Leder vermischt mit Zigaretten. Gerüche die ihr ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Vertrauen gaben.

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln, als sie daran dachte, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, wie seine Stimme klang. Nicht wusste wer der Mann überhaupt gewesen war, der mit seinem Tod so viel in ihr zerbrochen hatte.

Und sie fühlte sich schuldig. Schuldig, weil ihre Mutter lebte. Sie liebte, immer für sie da gewesen war, ihr Halt gab und in Momenten wie diesen doch nicht so einen großen Platz einzunehmen schien wie ein Fremder der sich entschieden hatte zu gehen.

Sie wusste, morgen würde ihr Leben weiter gehen. Ein Leben das sie mittlerweile liebte. Doch in Augenblicken wie diesen, wenn der Schmerz mit einem Mal so heftig zurück kam, da wusste sie nicht wie sie die letzten Jahre es nicht hatte spüren können, dass er fort war. Wie sie ihn hatte vergessen können. Hatte er es nicht verdient, dass man sich an ihn erinnerte? Oder war das die gerechte Strafe dafür, dass er sich das Leben genommen hatte? Und sie alleine zurück ließ? Sie wusste es nicht.

Doch wenn sie sich den Ort ausmalte, an dem er nun war, dann dachte sie an Dalis Bilder. Und sie hoffte, dass er dort den Frieden gefunden hatte, den er ihr genommen hatte.

Sie dachte an die Zeit, kurz nach seinem Tod. Als sie immer wieder daran gedacht hatte, sich das Leben zu nehmen, nur um bei ihm sein zu können. An das Lachen, das über den Verlust hinwegtäuschte. Wie gut es ihr doch gelungen war.

_Freust du dich darüber, dass er tot ist?_

Die Stimme einer Freundin hallte noch in ihren Ohren nach. Sie hatte ihre Emotionen beiseite schieben müssen, um überhaupt darüber reden zu können. Und sie hatten die tiefen Schnitte und Narben unter ihrem Lachen nicht gesehen.

Sie rollte sich auf die Seite, wünschte wenigstens eine Katze würde neben ihr liegen, damit sie sich nicht so alleine fühlte. Doch das Bett war leer. Und sie spürte wie vereinzelte Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen, warm und nass eine Spur hinterließen und dann aufs Kopfkissen tropften.

Ein plötzliches Klingeln an der Tür ließ sie aufschrecken. Sie erwartete niemanden. Vielleicht war es der Postbote. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen ab und verließ ihr Bett. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte, dass sie nicht verbergen konnte, wie es um sie stand. Aber das würde einen Fremden kaum interessieren. Also öffnete sie die Tür.

Überrascht sah sie in sein Gesicht. Wie versteinert starrte sie ihn an. Die hellblauen Augen, die markante Kinn- und Kieferpartie, die sanft geschwungenen Lippen.

„Was machst du hier?“

Ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Sie war kaum in der Lage sich aufrecht zu halten, wie sollte sie es da schaffen, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu behalten? Ihn nicht merken zu lassen, was für ein Kampf in ihr tobte. Sie musste alleine damit zurecht kommen. Wie sie es immer alleine geschafft hatte.

„Dich zu erreichen ist schwerer als einen Pudding an die Wand zu nageln.“ Da war ein leichter Vorwurf in seinem Lächeln.

Und sie hatte das Bedürfnis die Tür zuzuschlagen. Natürlich war sie nicht erreichbar, hatte seine Anrufe und Nachrichten ignoriert. Er war ihr zu nahe gekommen. Nun kam der Schritt in den Abgrund. Die andere Seite von ihr die sie verborgen hielt, unter ihrem Lachen. Denn wenn er sehen würde, was in der Dunkelheit lauerte, würde er gehen. Wie sie immer gingen.

„Was ist los?“

Er musterte sie. War da so etwas wie Sorge auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen?

„Nichts.“

Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht unter der schweren Last der Lüge.

Er zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern, nickte.

Sie wollte die Tür wieder schließen. Allein sein, mit sich und ihren Gefühlen. Er konnte kommen, wenn sie glücklich war. Nur dann verdiente sie es geliebt zu werden.

Doch er ließ nicht zu, dass sie die Tür schloss. Hielt sie mit der Hand auf und schlüpfte durch den Spalt.

Das Gefühl zu ersticken schien übermächtig zu werden. Er hatte ihren letzten Rückzugsort für sich erobert. Es gab keine Möglichkeit mehr zu fliehen. Zu entkommen. Sie fühlte sich ausgeliefert.

_Geh!_ , flehte sie in Gedanken. _Geh und lass mich allein, so wie du es früher oder später eh tun wirst._

Doch er blieb, während ihre Gedanken Amok liefen.

„Komm mit.“, sagte er schließlich. Er hatte sich an die Wand in dem kleinen Flur gelehnt, eine Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt, die andere an der Türklinke.

Sie zögerte. Wenn sie mit ihm ging, dann ließ sie auch den letzten Schutzwall fallen. Dann würde sie fallen und musste darauf vertrauen, dass er sie auffing.

Sie atmete tief durch, dann griff sie nach seiner Hand.

Sie sah aus dem Autofenster, nahm kaum wahr wie die Straßen und Bäume an ihr vorbei flogen, während sie mit den Bildern in ihrem Kopf kämpfte. Sie spürte wie die Tränen wieder hinter ihren Liedern brannten. Sie wollte sie so gerne zurück drängen. Sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie schwach und verwundet sie im Augenblick war. Doch sie schaffte es nicht. Und sie war dankbar, dass er nichts sagte, sie einfach mit sich und ihren Gedanken allein ließ.

Er schaltete den Motor ab. Kurz ließ sie ihren Blick über die Klippen und das Meer schweifen, bevor sie aus dem Wagen stieg. Sie hatte sich ihm ausgeliefert, hatte die Kontrolle abgegeben. Nichts was ihr leicht fiel.

Sie trat an den Rand der Klippe, sah wie die Wellen sich an den Felsen brachen. Sie spürte wie der Wind in ihre Kleidung griff, mit ihren Haaren spielte. Sie fühlte mehr, als das sie sah, wie er an sie heran trat. Dann sah sie zu ihm hoch. Genoss dass er über einen Kopf größer war als sie. Hatte sie ihn sich nicht gerade deswegen ausgesucht? Weil er ihr das Gefühl gab, dass er sie beschützen konnte. Dass er dazu in der Lage war und sie nicht gezwungen war, die Kontrolle behalten zu müssen.

Doch genau das machte ihr Angst. Er war auf Augenhöhe. Er ließ sich nicht einfach davon jagen. Er zwang sie dazu sich ihren Ängsten zu stellen. Und genauso sehr wie sie ihn dafür liebte, hasste sie ihn in dem Moment dafür.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und sie zwang sich, ihre nicht weg zu ziehen. Sie kannte einige seiner Narben. Nicht viele. Nur genug um zu wissen, dass er genauso kaputt war wie sie. Und das war auch einer der Gründe warum sie ihn gewollt hatte. Wenn sie sich auf seine Wunden konzentrierte, versuchte ihn Stück für Stück wieder zusammen zusetzen, aus der Liebe die sie zu geben hatte, musste sie ihren eigenen Verlust nicht spüren.

Damals war er immer einen Schritt außerhalb ihrer Reichweite gewesen. Das hatte ihr die Sicherheit gegeben, sich darauf einzulassen. Doch jetzt wo er auf sie zukam, die Tanzschritte unerwartet änderte, wollte sie nur noch wegrennen. Wann hatte es angefangen, dass sich die Dynamik zwischen ihnen veränderte? Und warum hatte sie es nicht früher gemerkt? Als sie die Möglichkeit hatte zu verschwinden. Alle Anrufe zu ignorieren und sich tot zu stellen.

Das Erbe ihres Vaters. Sich jemanden zu suchen, der von alleine gehen würde. Oder bei Zeit selbst zu verschwinden. Auf das hier, hatte sie niemand vorbereitet.

Er zog sie in seine Arme und sie ließ sich von seinem Geruch einhüllen.

Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Sie wollte die Nähe und dann auch wieder nicht. Sie fühlte sich zugleich geborgen und bedroht.

Dann sah sie zu ihm auf und der Blick aus seinen hellblauen Augen traf sie unerwartet.

„Du bist das krasseste Miststück dem ich je begegnet bin.“, sagte er lächelnd

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, während sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. Sich ihm entgegen reckte. Genoss, dass sie noch nie so viel Angst empfunden hatte und sich gleichzeitig so sicher wie schon lange nicht mehr fühlte. Das erste Mal seit ihr Vater tot war, hatte sie das Gefühl, ein Mann würde bleiben, selbst wenn die Welt um sie herum zusammen brach. Dann legte er sanft seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie.

„Du bist verrückt, aber ich liebe Dich, meine Kleine.“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zitat:  
> Gone - Machine Gun Kelly

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ride with me through the memories inside of me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523048) by [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince)




End file.
